The Savior of Mankind
by Jackie Wepps
Summary: Onoehot. Set during the battle between Eren and The Female Titan. Lyvia is a civil girl living behind wall Sina supposedly safe. All she wants is to kill titans like her hero Eren or at least meet him. But that'll never happen... Or will it? (Rated T just to be safe)(genres: just guessing)


**Set during Eren's fight against The Female Titan**

**Apologizing for grammar errors, spelling and facts that may or may not be incorrect!**

* * *

><p>My name is Lyvia. It means life in Latin. At least that's what my dad taught me. I'm a girl. I'm 16 years old and I live behind wall Sina. They say we're the more fortunate, the safe ones. I believed it, and I disliked it. Since I was a little girl I had a dream of becoming a soldier. In fact I was planning on joining the Scouts. Though that dream of mine was crushed however when I learned that as a blind person you can't fight the Titans.<p>

I'm of a rich family. I got very sick as little and the sickness attacked my eyes, causing me to go blind like this. I could only sense the light around me. That was it.

Usually people believe that because I'm blind, I can't hear them either. That's how I've managed to learn an awful lot of things. My father would have loved to keep me unaware of everything. Even the existence of the titans. The only reason why I know is because when I was six years old, I heard my little brother ask my dad about them and I overheard the answer of the question. My brother is about a year younger than me and has joined the cadets. If I hadn't opened my big mouth back when I was little and claimed that I wanted to join the scouts, then my dad would never have figured out that I'd overheard the conversation between him and my brother.

It was also only my luck that I heard about the fall of Shinganshina and wall Maria five years ago. I told my brother if he promised to keep it a secret. He did… until he left however. On the day he left my dad came up to me and asked me about the fall of Shinganshina and how much I'd heard. I'd told him everything I knew and he had been surprised to say the least. But since that day he had started actually telling me about what happened outside our house.

Today had started out as a regular day. But what it turned into was far from regular.

"Father?" I asked. I was sitting by the window enjoying the sunlight and listening to the life on the streets far below.

"What is it Lyvia?" my father asked me.

"Wasn't it today the Scouts would be going through town?" I questioned him.

It was silent for a short while until my dad let out a sigh. "Yes. But you understand you are not going down on the streets" he informed.

"I know" I said. I wasn't allowed to leave the house often, and especially not on a day like today when something important was going down. My dad feared I would get in the way. "I would just really like to see Eren" I mumbled out the window.

"The titan boy?" my father asked. "That's never gonna happen!" he then yelled. "I won't allow it!"

"Do you honestly think he asked for it?" I questioned. "He's a hero! They even suggest he's gonna become the savior of mankind!" I yelled.

"That's rediculous!" my dad yelled at me. "He is not going to cause anything but destruction!"

I was about to use some of my brother's words (curses and such) when I heard the sound of something being destroyed.

"What's going on?!" I yelled terrified.

My dad came to me and looked out through the window over my head. "Titans" he whispered "Behind wall Sina? That's impossible!" He grabbed my shoulders and held them tightly.

"Titans?" I asked worried. "Did they get through wall Rose and Sina both?"

"No. I haven't heard of that yet" My dad tightened his grip around my shoulders to a point where it almost hurt. "They're fighting it seems. From the looks of it one of them is a female" he said.

"Female?" I asked. "I didn't know such existed?"

"Neither did I" my dad admitted. "The other looks to be Eren Yeager."

I opened my mouth slightly in surprise and disbelief. My brother had told me that Eren had joined the Scouts. Then what would he be doing behind wall Sina in his titan form? Something was certainly off here and I wanted to know what it was, more than anything.

"He is punching her and she is punching him as well and pushing him around. It looks like she is trying to kill him" My dad explained.

I heard the screams from the titans. They were loud and animal-like. They made the fear run down my spine. I had never felt anything like this before. In my safe life nothing like this would ever happen.

"Father, who was that screaming?" I asked as a particularly loud scream was heard.

"Yeager" My dad said. "He was pushed to the ground by the female titan."

I was biting down my lip, silently begging for Eren to be safe. My brother believed Eren would be the savior of mankind, and so did I. We were very much unlike my dad.

"The scouts are there too" My dad said. "They're supporting Yeager against the female titan."

I nodded. I'd figured they would do something like that.

The footsteps and sounds of fighting became louder for each second now. I could feel my body shake along with the house. I didn't need my father's gasp or the panicked whisper in my ear. I knew the titans were heading this way. I got a really bad taste in my mouth. It felt like something really bad was gonna happen soon. However I didn't know what to do or how to react to anything at the moment. Both my dad and I were frozen on the spot.

"Lyvia" my dad whispered as he pulled me away from the window. However it was already too late as I heard the sound of something big hitting the roof.

I didn't completely realize what happened around me. I know I was rolling across the floor, I knew I was breathing in dust and I knew that something was putting pressure my body, covering it completely, pinning me down. I could feel the heavy weight on my body almost crushing me. I couldn't even scream for help. The air was being squeezed out of my lungs.

Was I gonna die like this? Crushed by a titan, that was actually a human being just like me?

NO! I felt the heavy weight being moved away from my body before anything happened. I felt tears running down my face. It wasn't until now that I became aware of them. But I knew I'd been crying for some time now.

"Father?" I whispered trying to breath in through the dust. I heard someone land next to me as soon as the heat from the titans were gone and I could hear the fight moving away from me.

"Are you alright?" a kind voice asked. I felt someone grabbing my arm. "You aren't hurt are you?"

"No…" I mumbled letting whoever it was, helping me on my feet. "Is my father okay?" I asked worried.

"Your father?" the person asked.

"Yes. He was in the room with me" I explained.

The person didn't answer me right away. I assume they were looking around in search for my dad. "I'm sorry but I don't see him anywhere. You need to get somewhere more safe than here however" they said wrapping their arm around me. Then I was flying through the air.

"Are you one of the Scouts?" I asked.

"Yes" they answered my question as we landed on the roof.

"So you are helping Eren?" I smiled.

"Right now the fight is up to him" They said, "so I'm afraid we aren't helping very much"

"Would you mind telling me what happened?" I asked. "I only know what I could sense since I'm blind so I only know that I was pinned down and almost crushed to death before whatever was covering me was lifted away"

"The female titan was trying to push Yeager into a house while he tried to stay on his feet. It resulted in her falling into your house and destroying half of it. Eren then moved her away from the building and they started fighting again. I suppose he saved your life." They explained all this calmly while I got more excited by each word.

"I was saved… by Eren?" I asked. I couldn't really believe it, it sounded way too incredible to be true.

"Is something wrong?" I was asked.

"No. I just need to let it sink in" I explained. "Eren really is the savior of mankind."

"I suppose" the person was then silent for a little while longer before grabbing my wrist. "come with me" they said as they started walking in a pace I could easily keep up with.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

I'd got a room elsewhere while my home was being repaired. My dad had been found. He was alive by the time they found him, but it didn't last too long. I only got the chance to speak to him once before he died. I couldn't do anything about it. Nobody could. I'd been told that he could decide to live or die, if he decided to live he would be in pain for the rest of his life and paralyzed from the waist and down. He didn't want a life like that. He knew that I would have to take care of him instead of the other way around and it couldn't work like that. I had already got a maid assigned who would help me out in my dad's place.

"Miss Lyvia" My maid asked. "There is someone here to see you" she said.

"Marie you know I don't want to see anyone" I told my maid. It had only been a matter of days since dad passed away and I still hadn't recovered fully mentally.

"They're insisting to speak to you" Marie argued. "They say it's really important"

"It can't be that important" I sighed.

"Just accept it. I promise you won't regret Miss Lyvia" Marie said grabbing my hand in both hers.

I let out a sigh. Clearly she won't leave me alone until I accepted so I had no other option. "Fine let them in"

She walked out the door and spoke to someone outside before letting them in. I knew it was a male. I had heard it on the footsteps and the voice. I could also hear he was a soldier. There were also someone else with him I could tell.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Present yourselves!"

"You lost your father a few days ago due to injuries he got in the battle between me and the female titan?" the same male questioned.

"I did. Why do you want to know?" I asked. Hold on a second… did he just say 'me' and the female titan? Was this person… No way it was him! I'd heard he was resting somewhere entirely different, recovering from the last battle! I'd heard he was so weak he couldn't leave his bed!

"I…" He stopped. I could sense it, He found the situation a bit difficult and I understood that. A female took over.

"Eren wants to know if you blame him for your father's death because if it weren't for the battle between him and the female titan your father would still be alive" She explained.

So it really was him. "No" I said. "Of course I don't"

"I don't understand" Eren said. "I was responsible"

"Maybe indirectly* I said as I stood up. "But you pulled the Female Titan away as she was lying on my body, crushing me. You saved my life" I reached out slowly and walked forward. Once I hit Eren's chest with my hand I let move to his hand and I held it. "You shouldn't blame yourself about my dad. I don't blame you. He got an option to die or stay paralyzed the rest of his life. He chose death. He could have chosen differently. And if I ever blamed you it has been overshadowed by my gratitude." I explained further.

"I saved you?" Eren asked confused.

I was surprised. "You didn't know?" I asked. "The female titan fell into our house and you pulled her away from my body and thereby rescued me. I even managed to get away without a single injury"

"That's good" Eren said. I could hear that he was smiling.

I turned my head slightly then. "You're my hero." I said. "And I believe that you will be the savior of mankind" I admitted. "I always have"

"I actually saw as the female titan fell into your house" Another male voice said. "It's a miracle that you survived."

"I did thanks to Eren" I said. I let go of Eren's hand and went backwards almost tripping over my own feet.

"Here" the second male said grabbing my arm. He helped me to my chair and helped me sit down. "I'm Armin Arlert" he informed. "The female you heard earlier is Mikasa Ackerman"

"I've heard of you two as well. You got a lot of really good strategies and Mikasa was among one of the best cadets who has graduated." I said smiling. "My name is Lyvia" I told them. "It means life in Latin"

"Now I don't find it so strange that you survived nearly being crushed" Armin said. "It lies in your name."

At first I didn't quite understand what he meant, then it sunk in and I smiled.

"We should get going" Mikasa then said.

"Yeah" Eren answered her. "I hope we'll meet again under better circumstances someday, Lyvia"

"Me too" Armin said.

"Yeah" I heard Mikasa mumble.

"Wait" I stood up and reached out grabbing someone's wrist. By the sound of the gasp I could tell it was Eren's wrist I'd grabbed.

"What is it?" Eren asked. He'd stopped walking now.

"It's just… I have always wanted to join the scouts since I learned what titans were. But I know I can't due to my disability." I explained. "So… when you're out there killing titans… will you please kill some for me too?" I asked.

I heard Eren chuckle. "Of course" he said. "We will kill all of those you would have killed if you'd been able to see" he promised.

"Thank you" I said, letting go of Eren's wrist. I heard them leave as I went back to my chair. This time I bothered to turn around and walk slowly as I didn't trip over my own legs.

"It's amazing that he saved you Miss Lyvia" Marie said.

"Yeah" I nodded my head in agreement. "All three of them are amazing"

"You know I tried to join the cadets because of Mikasa Ackerman right?" Marie asked.

"No I didn't" I said surprised.

"I did. But I was too old and too weak and I gave up quickly"

"That's too bad" I said going back to what I'd been doing before Eren and his friends had come. "I would've given anything to get the same chance"

"Who knows Miss Lyvia" Marie placed a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe one day you will be able to join the cadets"

I smiled of the thought. "I don't think so" I said. "It's ridiculous to assume that such a thing can ever happen. But I guess it doesn't matter. Knowing there are someone out there fighting titans is good enough for me for the time being" I said.

"You trust the scouts?" Marie asked. "That they can reclaim wall Maria?"

I thought about that one for a bit. "I don't know. But I trust Eren, Armin, and Mikasa" I said. "They're the saviors of mankind. I know they'll do it"

* * *

><p><strong>This is all I got. I wrote this story a couple of months ago after watching the last English dubbed part of the anime. I was amazed by it and couldn't stop thinking about it and for some reason I got a feeling that I actually wanted to jump into the anime and slay some titans myself. Though since I'm visually impaired I know I would most likely end up getting myself killed if that were to happen and out of that, the idea to this story appeared. Now you know that.<strong>

**Anyways Please review. I love reviews!**

**Jackie!**


End file.
